Сой-Фон
| image = | race = Синигами | birthday = 11 февраля | gender = женский | height = 150 см | weight = 38 кг | affiliation = Готей 13, Отряд тайных операций, Общество душ, семья Фон. | occupation = Капитан воторого отряда Командир отряда тайных операций Corp Commander of the Executive Militia Девятая глава семьи Фон | previous occupation = Телохранитель Йоруичи Шихоин Executive Militia member | team = Второй отряд Executive Militia | partner = Маречиё Омаэда | previous partner = Йоруичи Шихоин | base of operations = Штаб 2 отряда, Сейрейтей, Общество душ | relatives = Сой Фон (бабушка, †), пять неназванных братьев (†) | shikai = Сузумебачи | bankai = Джакухо Райкобен | manga debut = Глава 81 (Том 10) | anime debut = Серия 24 | video game debut = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japanese voice = Томоко Кавакама (24-182) Хоко Кувасима (206+) | english voice = Карен Страссман | spanish voice = Адриана Нуньез (Лат. Ам.) }} Сой Фон (кит. 砕蜂, пиньинь Suì-Fēng) — капитан второго отряда Готея 13 и командир отряда тайных операций. Её лейтенант — Маречиё Омаэда. Внешность Сой Фон — женщина небольшого роста с серыми глазами и чёрными волосами. Её волосы коротко подстрижены, однако она носит две косы, опоясанные по всей длине белыми лентами, в конец каждой косы вплетено по кольцу. 110 лет назад волосы Сой Фон были острижены по плечи и казались мягче. Она носит традиционную форму капитана синигами с безрукавным хаори и желтым оби на талии, однако под ней Сой Фон носит мундир командира отряда тайных операций, который не покрывает спину и руки, что позволяет носить ей чёрные ленты на них. Вместо стандартных таби она носит традиционную китайскую обувь и обыкновенные белые носки. По прошествии семнадцати месяцев после поражения Айзена волосы Сой Фон стали такими же, как и 110 лет назад. История Сой Фон родилась под именем Шаолинь (蜂 梢綾, пиньинь Fēng Shāolíng) в доме Фон, одном из нижних благородных домов, служащих благородному дому Шихоин. Она принадлежит к девятому поколению своей семьи. По семейной традиции, она, вместе со своими пятью старшими братьями, вступила в боевое подразделение отряда тайных операций. Там она получает своё новое кодовое имя Сой Фон, которое когда-то носила её бабушка. Двое из её братьев погибли на первом же задании, ещё двое — на втором, последний не пережил шестую миссию. Попав в подразделение, Сой Фон усердно тренировалась, чтобы стать такой же сильной, как командир отряда, Йоруичи Шихоин, перед которой она преклонялась. Через семь лет её старания наконец были вознаграждены: Йоруичи обратила внимание на её талант и сделала Сой Фон одной из своих личных стражей. Сначала они несколько не сходились характерами, но Сой Фон посвятила свою жизнь своей госпоже и была рада рискнуть жизнью ради неё. В свою очередь, Йоруичи взяла Сой Фон под свое крыло, как свою протеже, и между ними сложились близкие отношения как наставника и ученика. Примерно 110 лет назад, Сой Фон, как глава подразделения, защищала Йоруичи и её честь. Она вспылила, узнав, что Йоруичи хочет предложить Кисуке Урахару на должность капитана двенадцатого отряда; она считала, что он бездельник, и это предложение может опозорить Йоруичи. Сой Фон говорит Йоруичи, что та переоценивает его. Она считает, что ошибкой было даже сделать его главой подразделения задержания. Она следит за ним и докладывает Йоруичи, чем он занимается. Та со смехом подтверждает, что Урахара не очень трудолюбив, и думает, что интерес Сой Фон к Урахаре имеет романтических фундамент, и Сой Фон приходится отрицать это. , только в аниме After spending the day following Urahara around Soul Society while taking notes, she returns to the 2nd Division barracks to show Yoruichi her evidence of Urahara's lack of competence in his position. Suì-Fēng arrives to find Urahara already there talking with Yoruichi. Suì-Fēng is then told that Urahara will be taking the captain proficiency exam, to which she stands in disbelief. Yoruichi confirms it and further asks that Suì-Fēng attend the exam as well. Yoruichi explains that normally only captains are allowed to attend but that she has asked special permission to allow Suì-Fēng to attend. Suì-Fēng is at first confused about why she should attend but Yoruichi tells her there is no need to keep secrets as she knows Suì-Fēng is attracted to Urahara. Suì-Fēng denies this, so Yoruichi explains that she knows all about how Suì-Fēng having followed him around all day. Suì-Fēng admits that she was following Urahara around, but tells her it was to prove that he is lazy, incompetent, and not worthy of Yoruichi's praise. Suì-Fēng hands her note to Yoruichi, who reads them and comments on how detailed they are, when Urahara doesn't deny any of the information in the report Suì-Fēng is shocked that he would be so truthful to his seemingly unprofessional actions. Yoruichi unsurprised quips that Urahara never changes as well as praising Suì-Fēng for her intelligence gathering skills. At first Suì-Fēng was happy until she realized that Yoruichi regarded the notes not as intelligence information but rather as a love letter. Suì-Fēng is reasonably distressed and Yoruichi laughs it off and tells her to loosen up as she wasn't serious. They are then interrupted by the arrival of a squad member who delivers the message that the people Urahara has been looking for has been found, though Suì-Fēng comments on if he doesn't return in time that it will put a strain of the 2nd Divisions reputation as well as Yoruichi. To which Yoruichi simply dismisses tell Urahara to hurry off to his duty and telling Suì-Fēng to come along to help prepare for the captain's proficiency test. She follows Urahara and his men to a remote area where Shinigami defectors are hiding and watches as Urahara enters the building by himself. She then bears witness to his advanced spiritual pressure and is amazed to find he single handily defeated all the defectors with only Hakuda. .]] A day or so after Urahara takes over the 12th Division, Yoruichi is told by an Onmitsukidō member that Urahara has entered into the Detention Unit property with claims that he was previously given approval to be there. Yoruichi can't seem to recall when or even if he asked for permission or whether she granted it, but when asked if she would have him removed seeing as she can't recall she nonchalantly tells her division members to not bother and to allow him to go where he likes. When asked if she has remembered the incident in question, Yoruichi plainly says no. Suì-Fēng becomes distressed and prepares to voice her disapproval, Yoruichi tells her to calm down as its Kisuke they are talking about, stating he must have had an idea of some kind.Bleach manga; Chapter -106, page 1-2 Nine years later when Yoruichi left Soul Society to help her exiled friend Urahara, she abandoned all of her titles. Suì-Fēng felt shocked and betrayed by Yoruichi's abandonment and the circumstances surrounding them. As a result, she trained herself in order to surpass Yoruichi and take the titles she abandoned. She ultimately unified the Onmitsukidō as well as the Punishment Force after Yoruichi disappeared.Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 196 Сюжет Арранкары Suì-Fēng is summoned to an emergency captains meeting called by Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. She attends the captains' meeting.Bleach manga; Chapter 188, pages 17-19 Уэко Мундо When Sōsuke Aizen leaves Hueco Mundo for the fake Karakura Town, she, along with the Gotei 13 other captains appear each one with his lieutenant.Bleach manga; Chapters 313-314 Новый капитан Сюсуке Амагай (только в аниме) Фальшивая Каракура When Aizen, along with his top three Espada and their Fracción arrive to attack the fake Karakura Town she along with is amongst the Gotei 13's members sent to defend it.Bleach manga; Chapter 316, page 7 When Ōmaeda states that he thought Yumichika Ayasegawa, Ikkaku Madarame, Izuru Kira and Shūhei Hisagi where not going to be there, she states that she had told him, although, she then thinks to herself that she might have forgotten to tell him.Bleach manga; Chapter 319, page 4-5 .]] After the fight for the pillars are successfully defended, she engages in battle with Ggio Vega who tries to taunt and distract her with conversation but Suì-Fēng remains calm and continues to fight. Eventually Suì-Fēng binds the Arrancar with a Kidō spell, she then releases Suzumebachi.Bleach manga; Chapter 330, page 16-19 After Suì-Fēng explains that her Zanpakutō's ability, Ggio uses his Cero to escape before she can attack and taunts her for not using her ability fast enough. They then continue to fight with Ggio gaining the upper hand when he kicks her through a building. He then questions her skill as an assassin, as he gives his name and proceeds to release his Zanpakutō''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 331, page 1-7 Suì-Fēng is thrown away by Ggio's attacks and sent flying into the side of Nirgge Parduoc's head, knocking him out.Bleach manga; Chapter 332, page 5 Ōmaeda goes to check on Suì-Fēng but she berates him for acting weak and tells him that he is never to turn his back on an enemy. Suì-Fēng then calls him a disgrace and goes back to fighting.Bleach anime; Episode 223 Ggio takes the upper hand in the fight again and pins Suì-Fēng to the side of a building with his fangs. He then proceeds to finish her off, but Ōmaeda jumps in and blocks the attack with his Shikai. He then grabs the Arrancar in a bear hug and tells his captain to attack. As Ggio prepares to blast Ōmaeda with a Cero, Suì-Fēng kicks him away, revealing she had been feigning her loss in order to study the Arrancar's Resurrección. After knocking Ōmaeda back with a punch to the face, Suì-Fēng tells him if he sees an ally losing to attack the enemy from behind or stand aside if the foe is too strong instead of stepping between them.Bleach manga; Chapter 332, page 14-19 Suì-Fēng goes to Ggio and apologizes for keeping him waiting and promises to show him a real assassination, but then she questions whether or not he will even be able to see it. This prompts Ggio into a rage allowing him to use his Tigre Estoque El Sable battle form. But before he even realizes it she has used her Nigeki Kessatsu technique on him. She apologizes to him again stating that though she said death in two steps he probably only felt one. Ggio then dies. When Ōmaeda questions if Suzumebachi will work hitting to separate spots, Suì-Fēng explains the true mechanics behind the attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 333, page 4-11 .]] After Vega is defeated, Ōmaeda and Suì-Fēng prepare to battle Ggio's master, Baraggan Louisenbairn the Segunda Espada. Yet, the two of them are unable to move Baraggan. Believing that Suì-Fēng is holding back because of the captain's seal, Ōmaeda begins bragging; but Suì-Fēng explains that the seal has not been placed on the captains this time and she is fighting at full power.Bleach manga; Chapter 355, page 8-12 Baraggan then takes out his Zanpakutō and begins to swing it at them, but they dodge the attack. Suì-Fēng tries to attack him with a kick but he grabs her leg and throws her into a nearby building. This causes Suì-Fēng to wonder about Baraggan's ability as every time she goes to kick him her attack suddenly slows down. She notices that it is not due to his spiritual energy, but that her own body is getting slower. Noticing that she is wondering about his powers, Baraggan tells her that the Espada each embody an aspect of death, and that his aspect is old age, which in turn gives him power over time. He then shows her by using Sonido to get in close and touches her left shoulder causing the bones in her left arm to break. He then releases his Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 356, page 8-20 Suì-Fēng watches in horror as she realizes that with each step he takes on the roof causes it to rot and crumble. She then screams at Ōmaeda to run as he is no match for Baraggan. The Espada releases his Respira which catches Suì-Fēng's broken left arm causing it to begin to rot away to the bone. Realizing what has happened Suì-Fēng begins to panic and screams for Ōmaeda to cut off her arm before it spreads further and she ends up dead. She is then taunted by Baraggan, who finds it funny that even Shinigami are afraid of death.Bleach manga; Chapter 357, page 1-14 Suì-Fēng explains to Ōmaeda that she needs him to keep Baraggan busy for a while as she has a plan, and leaves.Bleach manga; Chapter 358, page 10-11 While Ōmaeda is acting as a decoy and screaming for help, Suì-Fēng is below near a building executing her plan. It is then revealed that she has wrapped a cloth many times around a building and tethered herself to the other end. Suì-Fēng then activates her Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 359, page 18-19 Just as Baraggan seems to be closing in on Ōmaeda to finish him off with his technique "Gran Caída", Baraggan notices the surge of energy from Suì-Fēng's Bankai being released and turns around to face her. Suì-Fēng emerges with her Bankai, Jahkuhō Raikōben. Baraggan is somewhat surprised as he has yet to see one, Suì-Fēng explains that she would have preferred not to use it as it offends her pride as a covert ops agent. Suì-Fēng then sets herself up to fire the projectile at Baraggan resulting in a huge blazing explosion.Bleach manga; Chapter 360, page 10-19The explosion is powerful enough to not only push Suì-Fēng back, but also her lieutenant. Suì-Fēng's sash rips apart, but she's safely caught by Ōmaeda as they look on at the large cloud caused by the explosion.Bleach manga; chapter 361; Page 5-6 After the arrival of Hooleer, Suì-Fēng notices Baraggan's figure in the dust, seemingly unaffected by her Bankai, noting that it is impossible for him to have survived.Bleach manga; Chapter 364, page 12 Suì-Fēng witnesses the arrival of the Visored and is noticeably surprised at seeing people she hasn't seen for over 100 years.Bleach manga; Chapter 365, page 4 Hachigen Ushōda then joins Suì-Fēng and Marechiyo Ōmaeda in facing Baraggan. Hachi addresses Suì-Fēng, telling her it's been a long time since they last saw each other. Suì-Fēng acts as if she doesn't know him, to which Hachi comments that he figured she would say as much, and that he is not surprised that she doesn't think well of the Visored.Bleach manga; Chapter 368, page 15-17 After using some advanced binding Kidō to deter Baraggan, Hachi then calls out to Suì-Fēng, asking her for her help as he needs her Bankai. Suì-Fēng apprehensively comments on how the Visored even knows about her Bankai. Hachi pleads with her that he knows she doesn't want to work with them because of their connection to Urahara, but he reminds her that this is not the time for grudges. Suì-Fēng continues to be uninterested in teaming up with him, to which Hachi relents and tells her he will make a deal with her. Meanwhile Baraggan loses patience and proceeds to try to destroy the barrier.Bleach manga; Chapter 369, page 5-12 Hachi goes on to explain that Baraggan used his aging on Suì-Fēng's Bankai and made it explode far away from him so that he escaped the explosion. Hachi then deduces that if Baraggan is somewhere where he can't escape the explosion and the explosion is too close to him, then his powers won't be fast enough to keep it away from him. The pinwheel section of the barrier partially opens and Suì-Fēng sticks Jakuhō Raikōben in and asks Hachi to promise her again that the next day, he will seal Kisuke Urahara in one of his barriers for a month. Hachi promises and Suì-Fēng smiles as she fires her Bankai, causing the barrier to seriously rupture and crack.Bleach manga; Chapter 369, page 16-19 Afterwards, Suì-Fēng collapses and starts falling to the ground but is caught by Ōmaeda, as Hachi comments on the power of her Bankai since it was able to crack the gates of the four beasts. She explains that normally she can only fire her Bankai once every three days but here she was able to do it twice in one day. She reiterates that she wants her payment from Hachi. At this point, Baraggan emerges with the left side of his head severely damaged land as he starts releasing Respira, causing the building on which Suì-Fēng was standing to collapse.Bleach manga; Chapter 370, page 2-4 Suì-Fēng is shocked and wonders if Baraggan really is invincible. She and Ōmaeda start to flee as Hachi erects a barrier to stop the Respira.Bleach manga; Chapter 370, page 07-09 As the Respira breaks through Hachi's wall, Suì-Fēng calls out Hachi's full name in concern before witnessing Hachi defeating Baraggan by using his own abilities against him.Bleach manga; Chapter 370, page 11-19 When Ichigo Kurosaki returns from Hueco Mundo, Suì-Fēng, along with the other unoccupied Shinigami and Visored, prepares to protect Ichigo from Aizen and his Shikai.Bleach manga; Chapter 388, page 19 She tells Ichigo that any opening that Aizen presents will only last a moment, and that he will miss his opportunity to strike if he is not ready. Suì-Fēng then tells him that they are not risking their lives on this battle, but are rather fighting to survive. As she leaves to attack Aizen, she tells Ichigo not to fall behind.Bleach manga; Chapter 389, pages 10-12 As Love and Komamura fall to Aizen, Suì-Fēng appears before him. Aizen calls her mad for coming to fight him directly as it goes against everything taught to members of the Onmitsukidō, and Suì-Fēng says Central 46 was crazy for ever appointing him a teacher at the Shinō Academy. As Aizen tells Suì-Fēng not to insult the dead, as she too was fooled. Suì-Fēng insists she was never fooled by him. She then uses her Shunpo to produce about 15 clones of herself, a move that Aizen commends. Then all her clones move to finish Aizen off. Aizen moves to take out his Zanpakutō but his sword and arm are immediately encased in ice much to his surprise. Before he can react, Suì-Fēng stabs him the in the chest with her Nigeki Kessatsu technique. Aizen notes that it is an interesting technique but it cannot harm him. Surprising Suì-Fēng, he explains that a battle between Shinigami is a battle of Reiatsu. His reiatsu will crush her attacks and powers. Aizen is then caught in Shunsui's Kageoni, and stabbed from the back by Hitsugaya thanks to Shinji Hirako's Sakanade.Bleach manga; Chapter 391, page 7-19 But it is quickly revealed that Aizen deceives them again, using his Zanpakutō's hypnotic power to trick them into attacking Momo instead. As Hitsugaya attacks Aizen in a blind rage Suì-Fēng and the other captain-level warriors are distracted trying to stop him. Aizen claims they are all wide open and proceeds to strike down Suì-Fēng, Shunsui, Shinji, and Hitsugaya.Bleach manga; Chapter 392, page 21-22 As they fall into the town below Aizen states that he won't kill them and that they are to watch the outcome of this battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 393, pages 1-3 Восстание духовных мечей (только в аниме) Армия вторжения защитных отрядов (только в аниме) Потерянный И.О. Sometime after Aizen's defeat, her arm has been restored, thanks to the top healing skills of the Gotei 13.Weekly Shōnen Jump; Bleach section, Issue 8 (2012) Suì-Fēng and most of the captains greet Ichigo when he comes to Soul Society. When he greets her, she complains to Ichigo for not using an honorific when saying her name. When Ichigo asks for Kūgo Ginjō's body so that he can bury him in the real world, she scolds him for not recognizing Ginjō as a criminal and a murderer.Bleach manga; Chapter 479, pages 11 & 14 Тысячелетняя кровавая война When Akon and Mayuri Kurotsuchi report about the Vandenreich's infiltration, Sui-Fēng is also present. She is subsequently ordered to prepare for war alongside other captains.Bleach manga; Chapter 488, pages 10-14 Upon entering the battle and unleashing her Jakuhō Raikōben, it is immediately stolen by her Quincy opponent.Bleach manga; Chapter 496, pages 13-15 }} Оборудование Гинджоутан (銀条反, Полоса гибкого серебра): A steel sash worn under armor, its contributing weight makes it harder for the wearer to move fast. The tremendous recoil produced by using her Bankai requires that Suì-Fēng be anchored to a nearby stationary object via this cloth-like material.Bleach manga; Chapter 360, page 16 Силы и способности Мастер рукопашного боя: As the leader of the Onmitsukidō, she is required to be highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat, which she had been training in ever since she first joined the Onmitsukidō. She is most likely the most proficient hand-to-hand combatant in all of Soul Society, being able to fight evenly, and gain the upper hand, against her mentor Yoruichi Shihōin. She can sufficiently block and attack others, also being proficient in counterattacking. Her attacks have great speed and agility, leaving little time to counterattack. Additionally, it has proven difficult to actively lay a hand on her unless she allows it.Bleach anime; Episode 56''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 330, page 16-17''Bleach'' anime; Episode 221''Bleach'' anime; Episode 222 *'Kazaguruma' (風車|"Windmill"):Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; page 153 A hakuda technique where one throws their body up into the air, making a shearing movement with the legs to get one leg in front of the other without holding on to the ground. The move can either be done backwards or sideways. When the move is done with one leg high over the head to deliver a devastating kick to an opponent sending them flying away with tremendous force.Bleach manga; Chapter 332, page 17-18 *'Takigoi' (滝鯉|"Waterfall Carp")Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED; page 155: A hakuda technique where one blocks the kicks of another opponent by trapping the opponents one foot against the forearm and blocking the other foot with the combatants foot. The move blocks and traps the opponent who is then open to a an attack from the combatants free hand.Bleach manga; Chapter 158, pages 13-14 Большая духовная сила: As the Captain of the 2nd Division, she boasts a great amount of spiritual energy. Мастер убийства: As the Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō, Suì-Fēng is one of the foremost masters in the art of assassination. She is known to be skillful in staying hidden. Using Shunpo, she has disabled opponents without them being able to see her, as she did while catching the arrows of Benin in battle. She also used this ability to sneak up on Aizen and temporarily capture him before he escaped to Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 172, page 8-9 She has studied all the disciplines of the punishment force since she was a child, including poison. Because of this, over the years she has developed a resistance to nearly every poison there is. Enhanced Strength: Suì-Fēng is strong enough to take on bigger opponents despite her smaller stature. Easily overcoming those four times her size. She has shown herself capable of lifting large slabs of concrete debris that she was buried under with little or no effort.Bleach manga; Chapter 331, page 6-7 Enhanced Durability: Suì-Fēng is highly durable, able sustain being kicked into buildings with enough force to go through walls and bring whole sections down on top of her while attaining no apparent injury.Bleach manga; Chapter 331, page 6-7 She even survived having her left arm cut off, and still remained active to engage in battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 357, page 13 Мастер мгновенной поступи: As the leader of the Onmitsukidō, she is also required to be highly proficient in Shunpo. She has been shown to almost keep up with her mentor Yoruichi Shihōin, being able to hit her multiple times with Suzumebachi, but not getting a chance to hit her in the same spot twice as Yoruichi was faster. She actively uses her mastery of Shunpo techniques and is highly proficient in evasion in close quarters as well as from a distance. Thus making hitting her almost impossible if not for the most advanced combatant. Her movements are noticeably so fast that few would be likely to see an attack take place. It has also been noted by Suzemebachi that her Shunpo is the fastest of all Soul Society (excluding Yoruichi). *'Clones': Suì-Fēng is able to create at least 15 clones of herself at once using Shunpo, similar in principle to Zommari Rureaux's Gemelos Sonído. While they are indistinguishable from her true self and mimic her movements, they do not seem to last long.Bleach manga; Chapter 391, page 10(Unnamed) *'Utsusemi' (空蝉|Cicada, referencing their molting): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō. It allows for a movement at great, sudden speed, leaving at least one tangible after-image behind.Bleach anime; Episode 242 Мастер владения мечом: Suì-Fēng is masterful in swordsmanship, usually only employing her Zanpakutō when she faces a opponent with a drawn weapon. She is unique in that her fighting style is different from traditional styles. Suì-Fēng holds the blade horizontally with the it alongside her arm in a reverse grip, using the blade like a large dagger with it pointed backwards towards the bottom of her gripping hand. All strikes are made by sweeping the arm forward as though throwing a punch while whipping the blade forward away from the arm quickly in a broad arc. She is quite adept at blocking with the blade in this manner as well. She also fights in the normal style masterfully, given to being proficient in two variations of sword fighting.Bleach manga; Chapter 329-333 Мастер стратегии и тактики: As Commander of the Secret Mobile Corps and Captain of the 2nd Division, Suì-Fēng has shown herself to be a capable leader. Repeatedly through the series, Suì-Fēng has shown to be insightful and crafty, quickly capable of understanding any situation that presents itself and adjust to it effectively. Suì-Fēng has shown an innate skill to determine what actions should be taken in battle. The tactics she employs are based on subterfuge and confusion. She has shown to be adept in putting her opponents into a false sense of security and allowing them to underestimate her abilities. A common tactic of hers is to gauge the opponent's strengths and weaknesses in the middle of combat. Эксперт кидо: As Captain of the 2nd Division and the Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō Suì-Fēng is well versed in art of Kidō, though she prefers to use Shunpo and hand-to-hand fighting techniques. She is experienced enough that she is able to mix it with other hand-to-hand combat techniques. Мгновенный крик (瞬閧|Shunkō): An advanced technique that combines hand-to-hand combat and Kidō. She fights by surrounding her back and arms with pressurized Kidō. The keisen uniform has no back or sleeves because they will rip apart when the technique is activated. What is known of it so far is that it can allow her to instantly neutralize an opponent's movement. Suì-Fēng's version of the technique is new to her and incomplete, its use of compressed Kidō is not visibly seen.Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 198 She has enough control to release the Kidō energy as a directed blast that is enough to cause considerable damage to the surrounding area. She can use the technique to greater degree later on, using it to block a devastating lighting blast as well as dissipate it and then to block a blade attack as well as push it back with only her bare hand, using the energy of the technique as a barrier despite the strength of the wielder.Bleach anime; Episode 243, only portrayed in the anime. She has shown that she can focus the technique's pressurized Kidō onto specific areas of her body to make the protection exceedingly more concentrated.Bleach anime; Episode 245, only portrayed in the anime. Духовный меч Сузумебачи (雀蜂|Шершень): In its sealed form, it resembles a wakizashi with a yellow hilt reminiscent of a Chinese dao. It is kept sheathed horizontally behind Suì-Fēng's lower back hanging by a rope. *'Шикай': Команда высвобождения Сузумебачи — "Зажаль врагов до смерти"(尽敵螫殺, дзинтэки сякусэцу). Grasping onto Suzumebachi with her right hand, the entire sword will glow white and shrink in size. When the emitted glow dies out, it is revealed that Suzumebachi has now taken on the form of a black and gold gauntlet that has a small chain linking it to a stinger-like blade on Suì-Fēng's middle finger. The "stinger" is about twice as long as the normal length of Suì-Fēng's fingers, slightly increasing her striking distance. The colors and pattern of the Shikai resemble those of a hornet, fitting for the Zanpakutō's name.Bleach manga, Chapter 157, page 16 In this form, Suzumebachi is still capable of withstanding an opponent's sword attacks, as Suì-Fēng can block incoming attacks with the "stinger" and gauntlet portions.Bleach anime; Episode 329-333 :Способности шикая: .]] :*'Смерть с двух ударов' (弐撃決殺|Nigeki Kessatsu) As its first step, Suì-Fēng stabs her enemy with Suzumebachi’s blade. Not only leaving a rather deep wound, the attack leaves a butterfly-shaped stamp on the victim’s body. Spreading from the center of the wound, known as , this stamp becomes the target of Suì-Fēng’s second attack. If struck in this same spot that was hit the first time, the person will inevitably die and thus illustrate "Death in Two Steps."Bleach manga; chapter 158, page 4 When the ability takes effect, a larger crest quickly spreads out from the two smaller ones, completely destroying the victim's body.Bleach manga; Chapter 333, page 10''Bleach'' anime; Episode 233 The crests are maintained by Suì-Fēng's will and are impossible to remove unless she wills it; when Yoruichi was still in charge of the Onmitsukidō, Suì-Fēng could only maintain the crests for half an hour.Bleach manga; Chapter 158, page 8 The mechanics behind Suzumebachi's ability takes effect not through point of entry but rather point of actual surface contact.Bleach manga; Chapter 333, pages 8-11 This ability is caused by a venom that Suzumebachi secretes. When it enters the target's body, it spreads throughout their body in a matter of minutes, if not seconds, destroying it without a trace.Bleach anime; Episode 100, This is only confirmed in the anime. The effect of the poison takes slightly longer to work for those who have enhanced spiritual power.Bleach anime, Episode 100. The counter-poison ability has not been confirmed in the anime. :*'Противоядие': Suì-Fēng can use the same venom that Suzumebachi secretes for Nigeki Kessatsu as a counter-poison by stabbing herself.Bleach anime; Episode 100, This was only shown in the anime. *'Банкай': Джакхо Райкобен (雀蜂雷公鞭|Jakuhō Raikōben): Its appearance is that of a gold armor missile launcher base that encases Suì-Fēng's right arm and comes all the way above her shoulder to form a face shield that she uses to cover the right side of her face.Bleach manga, Chapter 360, page 14''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 361, page 1 The entire Bankai is made up of a large pointed gold cylinder with black markings twice the size of Suì-Fēng herself.Bleach manga; Chapter 360, page 17 Before she activated her Bankai, Suì-Fēng wrapped a heavy metal sash (Ginjōhan)Bleach manga; Chapter 360, page 16 around the building she stood on,Bleach manga; Chapter 359, pages 18-19 in preparation for the attack's massive recoil and the resulting powerful explosion. She uses her Bankai so rarely that it has remained largely unseen by the members of Soul Society; even her own Lieutenant comments on having never seen it before.Bleach manga; chapter 360, page 15 Suì-Fēng explains that she would prefer not to use her Bankai. She believes that it offends her pride as a Covert Ops agent, because it is too large to hide, too heavy to move, and its attack is too flashy for assassination.Bleach manga; Chapter 360, pages 16-17 :Способности банкая: Being a ranged weapon of the artillery sort, Jakuhō Raikōben has the ability to launch the missile attached to its base. To do so, Suì-Fēng must first raise and aim the huge missile, using the slits present in her face guard to be able to see while doing so. Once targeted, small fins extend from numerous points along the missile, before it is fired. It then tracks its target for a precision strike.Bleach manga; Chapter 361, pages 1-2 After a successful hit, the missile creates a powerful and massive explosion.Bleach manga; Chapter 360, pages 18-19 The burst of explosive energy after the detonation is powerful enough to not only blow away Suì-Fēng and her lieutenant, but also rip the steel sash she was tied with, despite both of them being a long distance away from the explosion.Bleach manga; Chapter 361, pages 4-7 Suì-Fēng is capable of firing more than one missile at the same level of power.Bleach manga; Chapter 369, pages 18-19 This attack has a normal limit of firing no more than one missile every three days; doing so more often taxes her noticeably.Bleach manga; Chapter 370, page 3 Появление в других проектах Suì-Fēng appears in most video games. Her Shikai is available in most games, able to take down opponents in two hits, though in some games, it may be harder to execute than in others. Her Bankai first appeared in Bleach: Heat the Soul 7 as one of her EX attacks. She also appears in the OVA The Sealed Sword Frenzy as one of the Captains to assist Ichigo in trying to stop Baishin, she also appears in the movies Memories of Nobody, The DiamondDust Rebellion, Fade to Black and Hell Chapter. Цензура The appearance of Suì-Fēng's Onmitsukidō commander outfit has slight changes from the manga in order to make it less revealing. While in the manga the uniform reveals the entirety of Suì-Fēng's back as well small portions of the sides of her breasts, in the anime the outfit has been redesigned to feature a white undershirt that covers her lower back and as well as sides of her upper abdomen. It also does not reveal a portion of Suì-Fēng's thighs as it did in the manga. Интересные факты *In the Zanpakutō popularity poll, Suì-Fēng's Suzumebachi came 15th. *In the most recent character popularity poll, Suì-Fēng came 25th ( in previous ones, she ranked 44th and 16th in the 2nd and 3rd polls, respectively). *In the Bleach best bout poll Suì-Fēng's fight with Yoruichi came in ninth place.Bleach manga; Chapter 392, page 1 *In the English manga, Suì-Fēng first releases her Zanpakutō with romanized Japanese.Bleach manga; Chapter 157, page 15 (English print only) *She has a column titled I'll Do Anything to LiveBleach Bootleg; Page 181 and The Road To Assassination.Bleach Bootleg; Jacket Flap of Seireitei Bulletin Cover in the Seireitei Communication. *The Shinigami Women's Association published a Photo Collection of Suì-Fēng named Honey Bee: Suì-Fēng's Beach-side Panic! which is currently stalled. Bleach Bootleg, page 28 *When she first appeared in the manga she did not have her two long braids covered in white ribbon. Цитаты *(To Marechiyo Ōmaeda) "I have no interest in whether it is right or wrong. All I care about is executing orders as a captain of the Gotei 13. All who get in my way are my enemies. All enemies must be slain. That is all that matters. That goes for you too, Ōmaeda. Don't forget where your loyalty lies. If you get in my way, you too will become my enemy."Bleach manga; Chapter 138, pages 9-11 *(To Yoruichi Shihōin) "I am stronger than you!! I should have surpassed you already! You should have weakened these past hundred years and I should have grown in strength! Why is this happening? Why are you still above me? How can you still dominate me like that?"Bleach manga; Chapter 159, pages 4-5 *"Of my five older siblings, two died on the first mission, then two more on the second, then in the sixth mission, the last one died as well. I felt sad somewhat, but more than that, I felt ashamed of their incompetence."Bleach manga; Chapter 159, pages 8-9 *(Thinking about Yoruichi) "So noble, so beautiful and so terrifyingly strong. She was everything I ever wanted to be. I very strongly admired her. No, that feeling was beyond admiration. I worshipped her."Bleach manga; Chapter 159, page 9 *(To Yoruichi) "I was extremely disappointed in you! I hated you! I cursed you! I swore to arrest you one day with my own hands! Then to surpass you, I struggled.. gained strength... I will never forgive you, Yoruichi! For betraying my respect and trust I will never forgive you! Why... Why... Why didn't you take me with you Yoruichi-sama?"Bleach manga; Chapter 159, page 15-18 *(To Ggio Vega) "Who are you going to dispose of? Do you mean Komamura and the others? Or do you mean all of us? Depending on your answer I'll dispose of you. Actually, I'll dispose of you even if you don't answer."Bleach manga; Chapter 328, pages 18-19 *(To Ggio Vega) "I don't care for a division where everyone gets along. Some hostility between the subordinates and their superior is better suited for training."Bleach manga; Chapter 330, page 16 *(To Ōmaeda) "Think of your comrade getting beat as an opportunity. Don't get in the middle of it. Stab from behind. If the difference in power between you and the enemy is so great that you cannot even do that, then let your comrade die right there. That is the way of the Onmitsukidō."Bleach manga; Chapter 333, pages 3-4 *(To Baraggan Louisenbairn) "This Bankai goes against my dignity as a covert ops agent. It's so huge it can't be hidden, it's so heavy I can hardly move and it's attack is far too flashy to be called "assassination"!"Bleach manga; Chapter 360, page 17 *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Don't think for one moment that we're risking our lives on this fight. This is a fight to survive. Things like protecting the world are no more than moral causes that sound good. We will keep ourselves alive, keep you alive, and fight to protect all others from Aizen's hands."'Bleach manga; Chapter 389, page 11 События и сражения Сноски Навигация Категория:Персонажи Категория:Синигами Категория:Капитаны Категория:Второй отряд Категория:Готей 13 Категория:Отряд тайных операций Категория:Мастера рукопашного боя Категория:Мастера поступи Категория:Мастера владения мечом Категория:Эксперты кидо